Fast and accurate real-time processing of data signals is desirable in general purpose digital signal processing, consumer electronics, industrial electronics, graphics and imaging, instrumentation, medical electronics, military electronics, communications and automotive electronics applications among others, to name a few broad technological areas. In general, video signal processing, such as real-time image processing of video signals, requires massive data handling and processing in a short time interval. Image processing is discussed by Davis et al. in Electronic Design, Oct. 31, 1984, pp. 207-218, and issues of Electronic Design for, Nov. 15, 1984, pp. 289-300, Nov. 29, 1984, pp. 257-266, Dec. 13, 1984, pp. 217-226, and Jan. 10, 1985, pp. 349-356.
Video signal processing requires the use of Finite Impulse Response (FIR) digital filters for many of the data processing applications. If the sampling frequency is carefully selected, the coefficients of the filters can be small ratios of powers of two or at least simple combinations of powers of two. Real time video signal processing requires that the operating processors receive and process the video signal and the data necessary to emulate digital filters at extremely fast rates. In the prior art a substantial portion of the processing time is consumed in obtaining the sample data from adjacent processors in the array. For example the processors in the array would have to execute a series of instructions to address, read and transfer data located in its next adjacent processor untilk it reaches the desired location in the array. In a large array, this sequence transferring the data from one processor to the next until it reaches a desired location is time consuming. If a finite time exist to receive and process the data, a large data retrival time will of course leave less time for data processing. Therefore a technique for reducing the data retrival time in a synchronous vector processor is desired in the art.